Cars 2: The Video Game
Cars 2: The Video Game is a racing game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Playstation 4 (With PS Now Subscription), Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, and PC. It is the fourth installment in the [[Cars (series)|main Cars series]], and the sixth overall. Similar to every other Cars game, includes new features such as tracks and game modes. New items and characters were included, as well as improved multiplayer experience. Returning game modes are also present, such as the primary racing elements. Gameplay Changes Up to four players can race in the game, which players can choose from more than 20 different characters and train to become world class spies. As part of their international training, players can participate in simulated hazardous missions using high-tech gadgets to evade and slow down adversaries. Cars 2 used to feature connectivity with the World of Cars Online – a free-to-play browser-based, virtual world based on the hit Pixar animated Cars universe. Players were able to discover a new world beyond Radiator Springs with Mater, Fillmore, Sarge and others as they gain rewards in the video game and then use them to unlock new items in the World of Cars Online. It was suitable for children with ages from 9-17. It does not work now, because the World of Cars Online closed. On the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, there are several other characters that the player can download and play in the game. However, some of those characters are from the first Cars movie and Cars Toons. Controlling There are several different control schemes that can be used, depending on what iteration of the game the player is playing. Xbox 360, PlayStation and Wii controllers can be used for their respective consoles, while the handheld versions each utilize controls that are built into the system. Basic controls *'Accelerate': The car will begin to pick up speed until it has reached its top speed. *'Turn': The car will turn the desired direction, whether it be left or right. *'Drift': The car will take turns sharper, and fill up the turbo meter. *'Boost': Once a section of the turbo meter glows yellow, the player can perform a quick speed boost to help them gain a lead. *'Jump': The car will hop to jump over other cars or obstacles. Advanced controls *'In the Zone': Once all four sections of the turbo meter are filled up and glowing yellow, the player can perform an "In the Zone" ability. A force field will surround the car as it advances at remarkable speeds, pummeling anyone or anything that stands in its path. *'Tricks': During a jump, the player can have the car perform a trick by moving the control stick. If a trick is successfully performed, the player will land on the ground with a small turbo meter award. However, if the player does not land correctly, no boost will be awarded, and time will be lost as the car is reset. Multiple tricks can be performed while in the air. Modes of play *'C.H.R.O.M.E. Missions': Divided into 6 clearance levels, this mode is similar to the story mode from past Cars games, though it lacks an open world. There are five different types of missions - races, battle races, hunters, survivals, and attack. In order to advance to a different clearance level, a certain number of spy points are required. *'Free Play': Any unlocked C.H.R.O.M.E. missions can be played here, with a friend or in solo mode. Every category of mission can be found here. *'Awards': Badges and crests serve as an achievement system, being awarded every time a player makes a significant accomplishment in the game. Receiving a badge or crest may also award a new character or alternate skin. *'Settings': The game's settings can be modified here, including screen display and audio distribution. *'Garage': Here is where the unlocking criteria for every character can be viewed. Once a character is unlocked, their profile can be viewed, displaying a short bio, as well as their weight class and statistics *'The World of Cars Online': Until the World of Cars Online services were discontinued, Cars 2: The Video Game could connect to the online game. Doing so would open an additional world, with badges and crests unlocking new items. Items Cars 2: The Video Game introduces an item system, something that was not present in any of the previous Cars video games. Most of them are spy-related weapons like machine guns and missile launchers, but there are some additional items like oil and leeches. Playable characters There are a total of 35 characters to be unlocked in the game, ten of which are accessible at the beginning of the game. To unlock more characters, the player must earn badges or crests, or advance to the next clearance level. Starting characters 30-08-2012 00.jpg|Lightning McQueen 30-08-2012 02.jpg|Mater 30-08-2012 04.jpg|Finn McMissile 30-08-2012 06.jpg|Holley Shiftwell 30-08-2012 08.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli 30-08-2012 11.jpg|Raoul CaRoule 30-08-2012 17.jpg|Jeff Gorvette 30-08-2012 25.jpg|Shu Todoroki 30-08-2012 39.jpg|Sarge 30-08-2012 41.jpg|Luigi Unlockable characters 30-08-2012 14.jpg|Carla Veloso 30-08-2012 20.jpg|Nigel Gearsley 30-08-2012 29.jpg|Miguel Camino 30-08-2012 33.jpg|Max Schnell 30-08-2012 37.jpg|Fillmore 30-08-2012 43.jpg|Guido 30-08-2012 45.jpg|Professor Z 30-08-2012 47.jpg|Grem 30-08-2012 50.jpg|Acer 30-08-2012 54.jpg|Miles Axlerod 30-08-2012 52.jpg|Tomber 30-08-2012 56.jpg|Chuki 30-08-2012 58.jpg|Daisu Tsashimi 30-08-2012 60.jpg|Radiator Lightning 30-08-2012 62.jpg|Carbon Fiber Lightning 30-08-2012 64.jpg|Materhosen 30-08-2012 66.jpg|Finn - Union Jack 30-08-2012 69.jpg|Racer Holley 30-08-2012 72.jpg|Midnight Francesco 30-08-2012 74.jpg|Brand New Fillmore 30-08-2012 76.jpg|Camo-Sarge 30-08-2012 78.jpg|Team Lightning Luigi 30-08-2012 80.jpg|Team Lightning Guido 30-08-2012 82.jpg|Gunner Acer 30-08-2012 84.jpg|Young Professor Z Unlocking criteria Downloadable Characters On the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, there are a total of 23 downloadable characters available for download. Most are skins of different characters. With the exception of The Queen, who can be downloaded for free, all characters are $1.00 each and some bundles of 4 characters are sold for $3.00 each. 30-08-2012_86.jpg|Rod "Torque" Redline 30-08-2012_89.jpg|Rod Redline: Undercover 30-08-2012_92.jpg|Dragon Lightning 30-08-2012_95.jpg|Tokyo Mater 30-08-2012_98.jpg|Cherry Blossom Holley 30-08-2012_101.jpg|Finn - Airport Security 30-08-2012_104.jpg|Mater the Greater 30-08-2012_106.jpg|Daredevil Lightning 30-08-2012_108.jpg|The Queen 30-08-2012_110.jpg|Flo 30-08-2012_112.jpg|Sheriff 30-08-2012_114.jpg|Ramone 30-08-2012_116.jpg|Chick Hicks 30-08-2012_118.jpg|Wingo 30-08-2012_120.jpg|Snot Rod 30-08-2012_123.jpg|Boost 30-08-2012_126.jpg|DJ 30-08-2012_129.jpg|Uncle Topolino 30-08-2012_131.jpg|Mater Ivan 30-08-2012_133.jpg|Mater Kabuki 30-08-2012_135.jpg|Victor Hugo Безымянный.jpg|Lightyear Lightning шлгпенглшорпапитрьотимаиптроис ми тмсит.png|Francesco Hot-Rod Badges and Crests C.H.R.O.M.E. Missions There are six clearance levels, each one consisting of 5-8 missions. There are five types of missions - races, battle races, hunters, survivals, and attacks. You have to receive a certain number of spy points in order to make it to the next clearance level. New Agent Training *C.H.R.O.M.E. Basic Training *When Life Gives You Lemons *C.H.R.O.M.E. Energy Technology Training *Road All Night *C.H.R.O.M.E. Advanced Maneuvers *Oil Rig Invasion Clearance Level 1 *Unwelcome Aboard *In Plane Sight *Fast Friends *Airport Invasion *There's No Place Like C.H.R.O.M.E. *Oil Rig Showdown Clearance Level 2 *Hit the Road *World Grand Prix *Runway Invasion *Porto Corsa Invasion *Objects in Mirrors *Airport Showdown Clearance Level 3 *Burning the Midnight Oil *Coastal Invasion *Runway Runaway *Harbor Hassle *Power Surge *London Showdown Clearance Level 4 *Foe Interior *Hit or McMissile *Unfriendly Competition *Air Power *Rush Delivery *Italy Showdown Clearance Level 5 *Tokyo Invasion *Save the Queen *Sour Lemons *Lightning the Mood *Home Security *Tokyo Showdown Clearance Level 6 *London Invasion *Casino Run *Ginza Invasion *Trial in the Timbers *Rumble in the Red Rocks *Return to the Rig References to other media *''Cars: Some of the Radiator Springs elements depict features such as Willy's Butte and the Tractor Tipping fields. *Cars: The Video Game: The main Radiator Springs town layout is similar to the open world from this game. *Cars 2: Several characters that debuted in this film are present in the game, many along with their respective voice actors. The game is also based around the film in general. References in later media *Disney Infinity: The racing controls and many items are reused for this game. *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition: The racing controls and many items are reused for this game. *Cars: Fast as Lightning: Several characters' recording are reused for this game. *Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition: The racing controls and many items are reused for this game, although the items are different to the ones in the previous two ''Disney Infinity games. *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'': The gameplay of this game is very similar, with tons of items, moves and a total of 5 recycyled racetracks returning. Reception Despite the film's negative reviews, the game has received positive reviews, with a score of 76 on Metacritic for the Xbox 360 version. IGN gave the title a 8 out of 10 rating. Stating that "Cars 2 is a great multiplayer game that rivals Mario Kart. Playing alone isn't quite as fun, but it's still a solid solo experience. The fact that there's little story doesn't really matter because you won't miss it, and don't let the license scare you off. Under all the Pixar beauty is an extremely fun game." The Official Xbox Magazine gave it a 7.5 out of 10 rating. Praising fun and polished racing but criticizing the fact that online play was missing from the title. Gameinformer gave the title a 7.75 out of 10 rating, Calling it a satisfying racing experience. Christopher Healy on Common Sense Media awarded the game 5 stars, and called it "Great combat racing, but loads of gunfire and explosions.", stating "The mix of spy-gadget combat and fast-paced racing action in Cars 2: The Video Game is a really cool way to translate the secret agent theme of the Cars 2 film into video game form. While the fighting aspect feels a bit intense for young kids, it's presented in a way that is easy to pick up and incredibly fun and exciting for players who are old enough to handle it. The game looks and plays great. There are loads of ways to earn nitro boosts during a race -- jumps, stunts, backward driving, taking out opponents, etc. -- and using those boosts for last-minute surges to the finish line can be wildly suspenseful. There's a nice big selection of cars from the get-go, and by the end, you'll have a staggering amount of characters to choose from. Multiplayer is a blast, too (even if, perhaps, a bit too literally)." Gallery Beta elements Glitches Hyde Tour spawning glitch Occasionally, the race will spawn a character on the opposite end of the race track, not allowing the car to accelerate, instead only allowing side bashing. Nigel Gearsley laughing glitch On some occasions, Nigel Gearsley's laughing sound clip will be stuck on repeat until the race ends. Until the finish line, players will hear Nigel laughing over and over again which covers most of the sounds and music. This is part of a glitch shown below. Game lock-up glitch Occasionally during Races, Battle Races, Attacks, or Survivals, the game's soundtrack will begin to stutter and the character's voice clips will be stuck on repeat until the event ends. When the player restarts the event or try to exit it, the game will show a black screen and lock up. The only way to get out of this screen is to reset the console. This glitch only occurs on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. Game freezing glitch Sometimes as the character select screen loads up, the game will freeze and make a loud buzzing noise and then the player must unplug their console and then plug it back in. Resetting the console will do nothing. This glitch only occurs on the Wii and PC versions. (If the glitch occurs on the PC version, the player must force shut down their computer.) Staff Media : For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Cars 2: The Video Game media. Names in other languages Trivia *In the developer diaries, a few of the "cameras" were labeled "Camera A113." *A plug-n-play version of the game by Jakks Pacific was also released. *Many of the World Grand Prix racers who were muted in the movie have speaking roles in the game. *Characters such as The Queen and Uncle Topolino can only participate in races only. *In 2015 The game was ported to PlayStation 4, however it can only be obtained by purchasing a PS Now Subscription. pl:Auta 2 (gra komputerowa) pt-br:Carros 2: O Vídeo Game ru:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Cars 2: The Video Game